The present invention relates generally, to a portable lighting means and more particularly, to an illumination device provided with a fastening means facilitating its mounting to existing handheld remote control apparatus, such as used with TVs, VCRs, etc. The illumination device provides illumination of the key pad of the handheld remote control device which would otherwise be non-illuminated.